


Winter's Touch

by English_Pingviini



Series: Nordics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini





	Winter's Touch

Berwald looked up at the stars and sighed. He hugged the pillow closer to his body. “Why aren’t you here?” he questioned into silent night. Flakes of snow fluttered down and still his heart ached with loneliness. 

He sniffed and a tight feeling in his throat made it hard to breath. His head was leaning against the wall behind him and his hair was a mess. “Sometimes I can still hear your voice.” he breathed watching as a cloud of steam floated in front of him. 

It was cold this year. Colder than last year and he swore that it was because his sunshine was gone. The scratchiness of his voice wouldn’t be heard by anyone but himself. Berwald felt a few tears roll down his cheeks and didn’t make an attempt to wipe them away. 

He let sobs overcome his being and let four words escape his lips. “I miss you Tino.” he cried out before burying his face into the pillow. He wanted to pretend that he was hugging Tino close to him. Closing his eyes and sniffling, he almost fooled himself into thinking it was the intoxicating Finnish male. 

Upon realising his mistake, he felt more tears come to the surface and sobs creep within his throat. “Tino…” he murmured and looked into the sky. The clouds parted and gave way to the northern lights that blossomed in the sky. 

Still they reminded him of the younger male. They used to come out to watch them and talk about their future. The lights danced around him and took shape of who he adored most. He raised his hand and brushed away the falling tears. 

No words were spoken. Just a tender smile and soft touches. “Tino I miss you…” mumbled Berwald leaning into the touch of the Northern lights. There was no words to tell the entity in front of him how much he loved him. How much that day haunted him. 

He couldn’t help but let out a sob as the lights faded away and the storm returned. Swirling and thawing in his heart. He dropped to his knees and stared at the greying sky. He wished that that day never happened. The Swede cried to the heavens. Trying to bring back something that couldn’t be. 

The snow sunk into his clothes, the air freezing the back of his throat until there was nothing but croaking cries. 

“Come back… Come b-back please…”


End file.
